Spider, Nav, Tequlia, Repeat
by Big Friggin Ray of Sunshine
Summary: What happens when Nikki is cheated on? Wanna know what happens when you mix a young seaman, a heart-broken Nav, and a bottle of tequila? Read to find out!
1. Prolouge

Spider, Nav, Tequila, Repeat

Summary: Need I say more?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol or the characters.

AN: First rated M story. Probably not very good at the smut. Review plz. :P Set between S2.08 and S3.01 slightly AU. ET doesn't die though. Big thanks to ALIMOO1971 for looking over this and dealing with the 19 hour time difference between us. Oh the nights I spent up emailing her.

On with the show.

PROLOUGE

"Bomber? Swain needs you to help organize the med kit. And you're late to start lunch." Nikki said, knocking on the door. She was about to turn and head back to the bridge when she heard an almost inaudible moan..

"Bomber? Open the door." Nikki said, pounding on the door. She than open the door to a shocking site in front of her.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Nikki yelled, causing ET and Bomber to pull apart in shock. Mike and Spider heard Nikki yelling and ran to see what had the Italian all riled up. When they came to Bomber's cabin, they found a shocked and VERY angry Nav in the door way. Mike turned to look in the cabin when he saw ET in a corner shrugging his overalls over his shoulders and pulling the zip up while Nav yelling at him in her full Italian potential.

"What's going on here?" Mike asked trying to get in between Nav and ET so she wouldn't strangle him.

"Sir, Swain asked me to get Bomber to help him stock new supplies in the med kit. I knocked on her cabin door and she didn't answer. Then I heard a noise and I opened the door to see Bomber and ET having sex and she ran in the bathroom." She yelled, fuming.

"Alright Nav, that's enough. Go back to the bridge." Mike said, turning to face his fuming navigator..

"But sir! I'm his divisional officer! I need to be there when you issue punishment!" Nikki exclaimed, waving her hand in the direction of E.T. who was literally caught with his pants down.

"Nav! Bridge! NOW! X and I will deal with this." Mike yelled, causing the navigator to flinch and turn away from her now ex-boyfriend and storm off to the bridge.

"E.T., ship's office, now! Bomber, hurry up and finish getting your uniform on, then get to the ship's office." Mike said, directing his order towards the closed bathroom door of the tiny cabin.

Mike turned to the young seaman who had watched the entire encounter. "Spider, will you go tell X to meet me in the ship's office?"

"Yes sir." He said, turning and following Nav up to the bridge.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Spider asked her as she stormed towards the bridge. Spider had seen the exchange and Nav might slightly angry. Truth be told, he was angry at Bomber right now. He walked with her waiting for a reply. He could hear Italian swearing under her breath.

"Accidenti jackass. Mai uno era di tenere i suoi pantaloni." she mumbled, coming to an abrupt halt.

"Yeah. Fine Spider, leave me alone!" She snapped, turning to face him. Was it bad that he was so turned on right now?

"Yes ma'am." Spider whispered as she stormed up the stairs to the bridge.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 1. Thanks for the review and thank you to Alimoo1971 for getting done with this so quickly so I could post it for y'all. Remember to Favorite, Follow, Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**3 days earlier**

**1900 HRS. First Dog Watch**

**Nikki's house**

"Hey Nikki, where ya at?" Josh called as he entered the house.

"Upstairs." came the reply, oddly monotone for the bubbly navigator. He walked up to the bedroom where she was sitting sorting dirty laundry. He could tell she was angry, but he didn't know why.

"Hey." He said cautiously, knowing her Italian genes could kick in at any moment and she would snap.

"Hello Joshua. Come here. Now." She said, shooting him her best death glare. He could see now she was holding one of his shirts. He saw a red lip shaped stain on the shirt and about stopped from the shock that he'd been caught.

"Where did this lipstick stain come from?" She asked, her voice raising an octave as she pointed a finger at the stain.

"Uh, you?" He replied, hoping it would stick as an excuse.

"I don't wear lipstick. I wear lip gloss." She shot back. He stood there staring at his soon to be ex-girlfriend. "Who is she?" she asked, her question falling on deaf ears. "Josh! Who is she!?" She yelled at him, standing and walking towards him. "Fine. Not gonna answer? Get out. I hope she's worth it."She yelled as she threw the shirt at him. He slowly turned around and walked out of the room. She waited until she heard the front door shut to collapse on the floor and break down in tears. She stayed like that for a few minutes until she heard a knock at the door. Drying the tears from her eyes, she looked in the mirror and was suddenly gratefully she only wore waterproof mascara. Walking down the stairs, she could see Spider standing in front of her house with Charge and Buffer behind him. Walking up to the door, she was idly wondering why Spider was in the lead of the group. Opening the door, she plastered on a fake smile. "Hey guys! What's up?"She asked, moving aside to let them in.

"Nothin' much. Just thought we'd come over and take you to the pub. Bomber and the X are already there. They sent us to get you." Buffer said, shooting her a quizzical look about the puffiness around her eyes.

"Why didn't you just call?" She asks, shooting him a glare to tell him not to ask.

"X figured you would have your phone off and into your second bottle of wine by now, but she wouldn't tell us why." He said, moving to sit on the couch while Spider and Charge sat in the armchairs off to the side.

"Oh. Yeah, I'll go. Just let me change." She said, making her way upstairs, thinking that this would be an opportunity to get Josh off her mind. Little did she know, but she was about to be proved sorely wrong.

**2038 HRS First Dog Watch**

**McIntyre's Pub and Grill**

**North Cairns**

"Hey girls! What's up?!" Nikki asks as she walks over to the table where Bomber and Kate are sitting drinking wine

"Nothing mu', Nik. Wha' bou' you?" Kate asks, showing Nikki this wasn't her first glass of wine.

"How long has she been like this?" Nikki asks Bomber, trying to suppress a chuckle, but ultimately failing.

"It's her eighth glass. I've never seen her like this before." Bomber states, shooting a glance at the door as the final Hammersley crew member walks in the door.

"Hey Nav, look ET's here." Bomber says, unaware that Nikki just became a pale shade of white.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna... go get a vodka shot." Nikki says, walking in to the bar just as E.T. walk the last step from the side of the balconie over to the group of sailors.

"What's with Nav?"Spider asks Buffer as he watches Nav slam down 6 vodka shots in a row and collapsing into a bar stool.

"I don't know, Spider. She's been a little jumpy since the incident with the bird boat. We never did figure out why she came into quarantine." Buffer said, looking concerned for the women he secertly in love with.

"I'm gonna go make her get a cab and take her home." Spider said, as he walk into the bar and over to Nikki.

"That's a good idea Spider. It's nice you've got concern for your superiors." Buffer said, watching the young seaman pay for Nikki's tab and lead her out the door and towards the sidewalk to where the taxi stand is. The entire time they were waiting, Nav was holding on for dear life on Spider's arm to keep from falling. When a taxi showed up, Spider help Nikki into the cab before he got in and giving the driver Nikki address They rode in silence, an occasional sniffle or almost non existent sob from Nikki. Spider didn't even know she was crying until he heard a sob that was slightly louder than the others.

"Nav?" Spider asked, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What?" She replied, almost at a whisper.

"Are you alright?" Spider questioned, not knowing what could send the navigator to tears.

"No." She whispered as the cab pulled in front of her house. Spider opened the door and gently pulled Nikki from the car as he handed the driver the fare. He led her to the door as the sobs got louder.

"Key?" He asked her, not wanting to have to search her purse or all the potted plants around the door for it.

"Here." she said, handing him the key. He idly wondered what would happen once he got her inside. He thought he shouldn't stay with the navigator, when in reality he never wanted to leave her side. He got her in the door just to stop as she turned the bamboo plant next to her door into a trash can. She collapsed onto the floor where Spider stood holding her hair back like a gentleman should.. She finished emptying her stomach contents into the plant and leaned against the pot.

"Nav, i'm gonna go get you a washcloth. You gonna be okay here?" He asked, getting a nod in reply. Nikki sat there idly wondering in her half drunken state what it would be like to kiss Spider. Her thought were interrupted when the doorbell rang, sending a new wave of midgets on jackhammers through her head.

"Spider, door." she said in a quiet whisper. He came across the hall to where she was and laid the washcloth over her neck. He stood, turned, walked the two steps to the door, and opened it to see a fairly concerned group of Hammersley sailors.

"Spider, what's taking you so long? Charge asked before spying the navigator hunched over the bamboo plant like it was her last worldly possession.

"Note: Nav isn't allowed vodka anymore." Spider said, glancing at the now sleeping form of the Nav.

"I take it she's drunk?" Charge asked, looking at the woman who could normally drink them all under the table.

"Yeah. And she started crying in the cab." Spider whispered so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping navigator.

"C'mon. Let's put her on the couch." Buffer said, as he walk in and bend down to pick Nikki up in his arms and carrying her bridal style to the couch.

"Get a bucket, blanket and the pandol and some water for when she wakes up." Charge said, beginning to get worried as Buffer lay Nikki down on her couch then he move a bit of hair away from her face.

Right." Spider said, fetching the stuff while Buffer laid a washcloth on her forehead. When Spider returned, he passed the blanket to Buffer so he could cover Nav with it while Spider put

the bucket down on the floor where Nav head is then put two pandol and bottle water on the coffee table in her reach for when she woke up in the morning.

"Come on. There's nothing more we can do for Nav tonight, let's go back to the pub" Charge said.

The guys turned to leave when Spider stopped and ran back into the lounge. Then he return closing

and locking the door and returning the key back to where he got it from and then ran down to

Charge's car and got in

"What was that all about?" Buffer asked, getting in the car.

"I forgot to put her key back." Spider said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Charge said as he started his car and drove back to the bar.


End file.
